Ghostly Friendships
by DarkShade5221
Summary: Re-write of 'Half Ghost Brother.' Cathy is the younger sister of Danny. Cathy met a ghost named Cialos. When a ghost accidentally turned Cathy into a Halfa, its up to Cathy, Cialos, and Jen to stop this ghost who wants to destroy all Halfas. STORY BETTER THAN SUMMARY!
1. Chapter 1

**Don't kill me! * Hides behind Cialos***

**Cialos: Don't hide behind me! This is my first AN!**

**Me: Your my ghost shield! ^^ Oh and guys, this is Cialos. An OC of mine. And his name is pronounced as Sia-los. This is the re-write of the story 'Half Ghost Brother.'**

**Cialos: Yep! So _please _don't be mad at her! Her imagination is in an outburst! Plus, The Phantom Reaper is _still _being edited.**

**Me: And as you can see, CartoonFreakshow is in this story! ^^ We're good friends! She also likes this story! She also helped me with her OC! ^^**

**CF: Its good to be here! I _really _love this story! Awesome plot! And your OC is _not _a Mary Sue!**

******Me: Correct! I hate Mary Sue... So anyway, lets go on to the story!  
**

******I do NOT own Danny Phantom and Jen!**

******DP belongs to Butch Hartman.**

******Jen belongs to CartoonFreakshow. **

******After Urban Jungle.**

* * *

**Introductions  
**

Hiya! My name's Catherine 'Cathy' Fenton. My nickname sounds like Katie. I'm twelve years old. I'm the youngest member of the Fenton Family. Jazz is my older overprotective, smarty pants, and caring sister. Danny's my older clueless, loyal, and independent older brother. Danny's the middle one in the family. My mom, Madeline 'Maddie' Fenton is the tough, caring, and protective mother. While my dad, Jack Fenton, is naive, clueless, and caring father.

My only friend is Jennifer 'Jen' Menge. Jen is a bit crazy coming up with weird ideas on approaching the situation, can be a bit over protecting like a sister -to a point where she wants to pound them into the dirt, says references to stuff -like lines from movies or quotes from books- and talks for a long time but can becomes a very quite kid at times and can seem invisible because of it. Even if my classmates says she's weird, well she's not! She's my best friend! She always helps me out with my problems.

Jen wears a striped tank top, blue jeans, white tennis shoes, brown shoulder length hair, red-ish brown eyes, and she always wears her beloved goggles. She's also twelve years old.

As for me, I wear a black shirt with a pink skull on the middle, pink long sleeved shirt under it, black shorts with a loose pink belt, and black knee-high combat boots. Yeah, I'm a punk-ish girl. Don't judge me! Anyway, I have long black hair ending above my waist, blue eyes, my bangs covering my right eye, and pale skin.

I like to read books, listen to musics, and draw! Yeah, I'm a punk that loves simple and quiet things. Like Danny's best friend, Sam.

So ever since the portal incident, Danny, Sam, and Tucker have been acting strange, When there's a ghost attack, Danny disappears and a ghost with white hair and green eyes appear. Whitey disappears, and Danny reappears. Strange. Really strange. I tried to talk to Danny, but he always acts nervous. Same goes for Sam and Tucker. Jazz said that maybe it was puberty. But after the whole Spectra incident, Jazz was now acting strange!

Also, at the college reunion, I found out that I had an uncle I never knew I had! His name is Vlad Masters. Billionaire of the year. At the party, a ghost that looks like a vampire appears and terrorizes the party. Whitey, or better known as Danny Phantom, comes to the rescue.

So my life is pretty weird...

* * *

"Hey Jen!" Cathy greeted Jen as she walked up towards her in the streets. Cathy slung her pink backpack with black straps on her right shoulder while Jen's black backpack was slung on her two shoulder.

"Morning, Cathy!" Jen greeted back. "So, tomorrow's Saturday. What do you wanna do?" Jen asked as the two walked towards Casper Elementary. Just a few streets from Casper High.

"I dunno," Cathy said.

"I know! Lets go rollerskating down the abandoned, dangerous, skater park!" Cathy chuckled at Jen's dangerous idea.

"How 'bout we go hang out at the arcade? Oh, wait... I can't. I'm staying with my uncle for the weekend," Cathy reminded.

"That's a bummer," Jen pouted. A few minutes later, they reached their school. They entered the front door and was greeted by many walking students. Cathy and Jen went to their lockers to get their things. Jen adjusted her goggles a bit that was laying on top of her head. The school bell rang and the two headed to their first class.

* * *

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were sitting on their desk. Listening to Mr. Lancer. Well, not entirely listening. Just then, a loud crash came from outside and Danny's ghost sense went off. The class ran to the window to see what caused it while Danny, Sam, and Tucker sneaked out of the classroom.

There were no students in the hallway. So Danny change into his alter-ego. Danny Phantom.

A black and white jumpsuit with his DP emblem replaced his casual clothes. Sam handed Danny the thermos and the Halfa flew off.

* * *

Danny flew to the direction of the ghost. But he panicked when it led him to Casper Elementary. The school where his younger sister goes to. He could see students peeking out at the window. He could see Jen and Cathy too. They were looking at the ghost in front of the school.

The ghost was on his hands and knees. The ghost had green messy hair sticking out of his black hoody. He also wears a dark blue pants, silver belt, and brown boots. The ghost had glowing green eyes and white skin. The hoody hid his face. Only showing his mouth and glowing eyes. The ghost seemed younger than him. About twelve years old.

He slowly got up and looked around. Then, his eyes were on Cathy. Blue meeting green. The ghost turned intangible and flew straight to her. Cathy didn't have anytime to react and was grabbed by the ghost. Danny growled and flew towards the ghost.

The ghost carried Cathy bridal style while Danny was chasing them. After a few minutes, Cathy and the ghost disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Danny starred at where they were in disbelief.

He lost his sister. He wasn't on time to save her. This felt like the Dark Dan incident. Only that her sister was gone. The two of them were so close. If only he had time to react. If he sees that ghost one more time, he would rip him apart molecule by molecule!

A sudden thought appeared in his head and he screamed, "Not again!" Danny realized that he just sounded like his dad. Okay, maybe not rip apart. But vaporize him for taking his sister!

Danny's eyes glowed dangerously green before shooting off towards Casper High to get help from Sam and Tucker...

* * *

Cathy slowly opened her eyes. She felt something soft under her. She was laying on a bed. Cathy slowly sat up and looked around the room. Just a normal room with blue walls, white carpet, and the bed she was sitting on. Her eyes was stuck on the ghost that was sleeping.

He was siting on a chair beside the bed. His head down and his arms crossed. He moaned and slowly opened his eyes. His eyes widened when he saw Cathy starring at him.

"Your awake!" the ghost exclaimed happily. Cathy seemed confused by this. The ghost saw this confusion and held out his hand, "My name's Cialos. What's yours?"

Cathy starred at the hand for a minute and slowly shook it. "M-my names Cathy." Cialos put down his hood to reveal green eyes, white skin, and messy green hair tied into a small ponytail. Cialos smiled kindly at Cathy. She smiled nervously at him. What does he want with her?

"Wh-what do you w-want with m-me?" Cathy asked nervously. Cialos' smile became a sad frown and looked down.

"I want a friend." That simple answer made Cathy's eyes widened. This ghost was lonely. Her mom and dad said that ghost don't feel any emotion and that they're evil. But what about this ghost? Cialos? Maybe, Cathy can have another friend...

* * *

**Yay! Its done! Next chapter might be up tomorrow or the day after that. Still because of school... -_-'**

**CF: See? I Told you school is a nightmare.**

**Me: Yeah... I TAKE IT BACK! TT^TT**

**Cialos: Oh boy! A new friend! And by the way, I am NOTHING like Klemper! I'm practically awesome than him!**

**Me: True. But DP is _more _awesome!**

**Cialos: -_-' You and your crazy obsession of him...**

**Me: Don't judge me!**

**CF: Oooooh! I have an idea!**

**Me: What is it?**

**CF: Why don't we go dress up Cialos and Phantom Conscious!?**

**Me: *Smiles evilly* Awesome idea!**

**PC: Oh no...**

**Cialos: Does this happen often?**

**PC: Yep. -_-' Welcome to my world... RUN! *Grabs Cialos and flew off***

**Me: Oh look CF. Does two think they can get away...**

**CF: They should do better than that! **

**Me: Oh and don't forget to Read and Review my fellow writers!**

**Both: *Starts chasing them while holding a dress**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Jen and DP!**

**DP: Butch Hartman**

**Jen: CartoonFreakshow  
**

* * *

Cathy starred at the ghost for a few minutes. Thinking if she should choose to be his friend or deny. He seems lonely. Cathy already had a friend, Jen. She was always there for her no matter what. Cathy would sometimes agree to Jen's dangerous yet awesome plans. But what about this ghost, Cialos? He seems nice too. The green hair was awesome. The green eyes were calm. Maybe. Just maybe. She could be friends with him. "W-well... I-I'm not sure... But, can I ask a few questions first?"

"Sure." Cialos looked up and shrugged.

"Okay. Are you lonely? Don't you have any friends?" Cathy asked. Sitting cross legged on the bed and looking at Cialos.

"No... I never had any friends. Even when I was alive..." Cialos had a small frown. But forced a smile.

"Can I ask how'd you died? Its okay if you don't want to answer it," Cathy reassured. Not wanting to hurt the ghost's feelings by reminding him of his past.

"Okay. I died at the age of twelve. I was at the park. Looking for a friend. None of the kids didn't want to be my friend. Those kids were just spoiled. Then, I was about to head home when a truck hit me. That's how I died," Cialos explained. He looked down. Avoiding eye gaze with Cathy. She put a hand on his shoulder and Cialos immediately looked up.

"Its okay. I'll be your friend." Cathy smiled kindly at him. Cialos pulled her into a gentle hug.

"Thank you!" As soon as Cialos hugged Cathy, she blushed. But hugged him back. A smile on her face.

"C-can you please bring me back home? Where are we, anyway?" Cathy asked when they broke out of the hug.

"We're in my lair. I can fly you home," Cialos said. He picked up Cathy bridal style and flew out of the room and into the ghost zone.

* * *

"Danny? What happened?" Asked Sam as Danny got out of the boy's bathroom. Sam looked worriedly at Danny's still glowing green eyes. A frown on the boy's face.

"A ghost kidnapped Cathy," Danny said.

"Oh men. Dude, what are we gonna do?" Asked Tucker.

"Find Cathy and vaporized that ghost when I see him," Danny said. His eyes glowing more.

* * *

"Wow! This place is so awesome!" Cathy commented as she and Cialos were flying through the ghost zone.

"Yep! But it gets pretty lonely... Hey, its that the way to your house?" Cialos asked as he gestured at an open portal.

"Sure is! Let's go. Danny might be worried," Cathy said. Cialos flew faster and went through the portal.

* * *

"Thanks for the ride, Cialos." Cathy said as Cialos put her down.

"No prob." Cialos blushed. They could hear footsteps coming from upstairs.

"Cialos! Hide! I'll meet you up in my room," Cathy said. Cialos nodded his head and turned intangible and flew up through the ceiling.

"-so we better hurry or we'll never find her!" The voice of Danny said. Danny, Sam, and Tucker came downstairs. They stopped in their tracks once they saw Cathy, smiling sheepishly. Danny ran up to her and hugged her tightly.

"Cathy! Are you okay!?" Danny asked.

"Y-yeah... C-can't.. Br-breathe," Cathy said between gasp. Danny let her go. He knelt down to her height and hugged her gently. Cathy returned the hug.

"What did the ghost did to you?" Danny asked as he broke the hug and put his hands on her shoulders.

"N-nothing. I-I... Ummm... He let me go," Cathy said nervously. Not wanting to tell Danny that she has a new friend. A _ghostly friend. _Danny raised an eyebrow. The ghost just let her go?

"You must be tired. Why don't you go up to your room and I'll call you when its dinner time?" Danny offered. Cathy nodded her head and quickly ran up to her room.

"That was weird," commented Sam.

"The ghost just _let her go?_" asked Tucker.

"Maybe. Who was that ghost anyway? Maybe he's planning something," Danny said. Deep in thought.

* * *

"Hey Cialos!" Cathy greeted cheerfully at the ghost who was sitting on the edge of her bed. Cialos smiled at her and looked around her room.

Black walls with pink skulls, pink carpet, a black wooden bed with pink blankets, white mattress and pillows, a black nightstand with a pink lamp and pink MP3 player complete with a pink and black headset sitting on top of it, a brown bookshelf filed with books, and a medium sized window with pink curtains.

"Your room is filled with black and pink. Its awesome!" Cialos commented with a grin.

"Yeah... I like both of them." Cathy sat down beside Cialos. Both of them blushing. Cathy was the first one to break the silence, "Sooo... What do you wanna do?"

"I dunno." Cialos replied with a shrug.

"C-can I tell my friend, Jen, about you?" asked Cathy.

"You have another friend?" Cialos earned a nod from Cathy. Cialos thought for a minute before answering, "Sure. Will she tell anyone else?"

"Nope. She's my best friend. She can keep a secret." Cathy stood up and grabbed her phone and dialed the number of her best friend.

""Hey Jen!" Cathy greeted happily.

_"Cathy! OMG! I thought you were gone! Are you okay!?" _asked Jen worriedly.

"I'm fine. Its just that I need to introduce you to someone. Can you come to my place?" asked Cathy.

_"I'm already there! Look outside your window." _Cathy just shrugged. Jen is full of surprises. Cathy walked towards her window and opened it. She peered down and could see Jen waving happily at her. Cathy waved back and motioned her to come. Jen climbed up using a pipe that was attached to the wall and jumped in the window.

"So. Who's this friend of yours?" Jen asked. She then saw Cialos waving shyly at her. Before Jen could scream 'Ghost,' Cathy put a hand on her mouth to stop her from doing so.

"No! Don't scream! I want you to _not _scream or panic when I let go. Okay?" Jen nodded and Cathy remover her hand from Jen's mouth. Jen starred wide eyed at the ghost.

"Jen, this is Cialos. Cialos, this is Jen. Jen, Cialos is my new ghostly friend," Cathy introduced. Still no reply. Cathy groaned and dragged Jen towards Cialos. She picked up Cialos to his feet and grabbed Jen's hand and placed it on to Cialos' hand.

"H-hi," Jen said as she slowly shook his hand.

"H-hello. Its really nice to meet you," Cialos said. He forced a smile in which Jen also did.

"Ooookaayyy... Why don't we... Talk about something?" asked Cathy. Jen and Cialos shrugged in response.

"So Cialos. Do you like extreme rollerskating?" Jen asked.

"Uhhh... Sure. I never tried it before," Cialos answered.

"How about a game of 'Whack the boy's head?' Its where you whack a boy on the head with a bat!" Jen said excitedly. Cialos looked at Cathy. Giving her a 'Does she do this often?' look. Cathy nodded in response.

"Uhhhh... Yeah. Sure," Cialos answered nervously. Jen squealed happily and grabbed the pillow and smack it on Cialos' head. Cathy winced but then relaxed when Cialos laughed. He also grabbed a pillow and whack Jen. Soon, Cathy grabbed a pillow and joined the pillow fight.

Then, there was a knock on the door. The three immediately stopped and Cialos quickly turned invisible. The door opened to reveal Danny.

"Cathy, dinner's ready. Hey Jen. When did you get here?" Danny asked.

"About a minute ago," answered Jen. Danny just shrugged in response. "I gotta get home. See ya later, Cathy!"

"Okay!" Cathy waved goodbye as Jen ran out of the room. Cathy exited her room and went downstairs. Leaving Danny deep in thought. His ghost sense then went off. He looked around to find nothing. But he transformed anyway. He turned intangible and flew through the room.

He looked around to find the same ghost who kidnapped his sister sitting on top of the Ops Center. Danny's eyes glowed dangerously green and shot ecto blast at him. Cialos saw the blast and quickly pulled up his hood and flew out of the way. He looked at Danny's nervously. "What do you want with me? I didn't do anything!"

"Liar! You kidnapped my sister!" Danny yelled and shot several blast at him.

* * *

"So Cathy. Did the ghost did anything to you?" Asked Jazz. Jazz and Cathy were the only ones in the kitchen. Their parents in tha lab. Again.

"I'm fine. The ghost let me go," Cathy lied. When she was finished, her parents called her. She stood up and went down to the lab.

* * *

"Hey mom, dad. You guys need anything?" Cathy asked as she walked down the stairs. Her parents quickly looked at her.

"Sweetie? Where were you? The principal said you were kidnapped by a ghost. Did that ectoplasmic scum did anything to you?" Maddie asked worriedly. Cathy winced at the 'ectoplasmic scum' part.

"No mom. I'm fine. He let me go," Cathy said.

"If I see that ghost again, I'LL RIP HIM APART MOLECULE BY MOLECULE!" Jack exclaimed. Cathy gulped at that part.

"Well... You see... I didn't saw him anymore. So he's gone. Oh well!" Cathy forced a smile.

"Well, we'll go to bed now honey. We're completely exhausted. We need the rest for the Ghost Hunter Convention in Florida. So remember that you, Danny, and Jazz will stay at Vlad's house. Okay?" Cathy nodded in response. Their parents walked up stairs and went to their room.

Cathy starred at the portal. Glowing green light escaped the portal. Swirling green danced around in it. Then, a ghost in a black cloak with red eyes flew out of the portal. Cathy jumped back in surprise. The ghost looked at her.

"So you are the ghost child's sibling," The ghost said.

"Ghost child? I'm not the ghost child's sister or whoever this ghost is," Cathy said. The ghost's eyes narrowed and let out a growl.

"No matter. You'll do good for the bait," the ghost said. Cathy ran towards a table and grabbed an ecto gun.

"S-stay back!" Cathy yelled. The ghost ignored her and raised his black gloved hand. Red mist came out and surrounded Cathy. She let out a scream of pain when the list made contact with her. Nobody heard her scream since the walls were soundproof. Cathy can't handle the pain anymore. So she used the gun and blast the ghost. The blast was powerful enough to sent the ghost back to the ghost zone. The door closed automatically.

Cathy was on her hands and knees. Panting heavily. She slowly stood up and noticed that her clothes had change.

Instead of her normal clothing, she now wore a black tank top with a white P, black arm guards with pink linings, black shorts with a pink loose belt, black combat boots, pink leggings, white fingerless gloves, and a white choker neck.

Cathy panicked and grabbed a nearby mirror. Her hair was now white with pink streaks on the tips and her blue eyes were now glowing green ones.

Cathy was hyperventilating. Her breathing steadied after a minute.

_'Am I... Am I a g-ghost?' _Cathy thought. She then noticed that she was sinking down on the floor. Instincts told her to float up and made her legs intangible. Somehow, she knew how this powers work. She concentrated and floated up. Then flew around the room. Her hands glowed green with ecto energy. She began to laugh happily.

Then, a white ring appeared on her waist and transformed her back to human. She fell down with a thud and rubbed her head.

"Okay... I don't know how that happened..." Cathy said to herself. Then, a blue mist escaped her mouth. Instincts told her that there's a ghost nearby. She concentrated for a few minutes. Then, she managed to summon the rings and transformed her back. She turned intangible and flew up through the ceiling. Going towards the ghost to check it out.

* * *

Cialos panted heavily. He was on his hands and knees. Bruises were all over his body. They were in the park. After a while of fighting, Cialos fought back. But Phantom was stronger than him. What did he meant by 'sister?'

Phantom stalked towards him. Hands and eyes glowing in rage. His teeth clenched. Eyes locked on Cialos. Phantom was about to hit him with another ecto blast when suddenly, a black blur came past him and landed in front of Cialos.

Phantom's eyes widened to find a girl about the age of twelve, white hair with pink tips, green eyes, and pale skin. She looked like him. Just like Danielle... Only that this girl was wearing different clothes. Then, he spotted a white P on her chest.

"Who are you?" asked Danny.

"My name's... Uhhhh..." She glanced down at her chest. Remembering that she had a white P on her chest. She immediately looked back at Phantom. "My name's... Phantasma. And I don't like you hurting my friend." Her hands glowed green. She fired ecto blast at Danny. Sometimes missing, sometimes hitting him. She managed to hit him on the chest and sent him flying towards a tree.

Phantasma swung Cialos' hand on her shoulder and flew off.

Danny slowly stood up. Rubbing his head. Questions were starting to form. Like why does that ghost, Phantasma, looked like him? Why did she rescued the ghost who kidnapped Cathy? Did she do anything to Cathy? Were they evil?

Danny shook his head to get out of his thoughts. With a one last growl, he flew back towards his home. Grumbling about going to Vlad's house.

_'Uggh! Why did mom and dad decided to let us stay with that Fruitloop?'_

* * *

Phantasma set down Cialos on her bed. He slowly opened his eyes and managed to croak out, "Cathy?"

"Yep. Its me." Cathy smiled at him. Once Cialos' vision was fixed, his eyes widened and shot up into a sitting position.

"Your not Cathy!" Cialos exclaimed. Cathy raised an eyebrow. Then, she realized she was still in her ghost form.

"Oops! Sorry 'bout that." Cathy stood up and let the white rings transform her back. Cialos' eyes widened and his mouth hanging open.

"Cathy? Y-your a H-halfa?" Cialos asked. Cathy tilted her head to the side in a questioning manner.

"What's a 'Halfa'?" Cathy asked. Cialos calmed down and his face relaxed.

"A Halfa means Half Human - Half Ghost. I heard that they were three existing Halfas but I don't know who they are. Oh, wait... Make that _four_Halfas. Your a Halfa now, Cathy," Cialos explained.

"That's so cool! But... What did Phantom want with you? Why did he attacked you?" asked Cathy worriedly.

"I... I don''t know... He mentioned something about me kidnapping his sister," Cialos answered.

"Sister? Phantom has a sister?" Cialos shrugged in response.

"Oh and how'd you became a Halfa, anyway?" asked Cialos.

"Well... A ghost came out of the portal when I was down at the lab. I didn't saw his face. He wore a black hood and he has red eyes. He fired some mist at me. It really hurts. I managed to sent him back to the... Ghost Zone. Right?" Cialos nodded and Cathy continued, "And so here I am. A Halfa. The powers were easy to learn. I guess..."!

"Cruentus..." said Cialos with widened eyes.

"Who's Cruentus?" asked Cathy with an eyebrow raised.

"He's an evil ghost out to destroy all the Halfas in excistence. Maybe he was about to kill you. The process was almost complete when you stopped it and sent him back to the GZ. But... Why did he wanted to kill you?" Cathy shrugged in response. "Whatever the reason is, I'll be by your side to protect you." Cathy blushed at that and Cialos realized what he said, "I-I meant that I'll st-stop it if any means necessary!" Cialos said trying to act cool. Cathy chuckled when she saw Cialos blushed.

Then, Cathy yawned and stretched her hands.

"Uhhh... Cathy? You need some rest. I'll stay here- I mean I'll keep a look out for him!" Cialos said and Cathy smiled. Cialos got up and let Cathy sleep. Not bothering to change her clothes. Cialos turned off the light, then blushed when Cathy said, "Goodnight, Cialos."

"Goodnight, Cathy." Cialos smiled warmly at her and hovered on his back. Trying to get some rest. His bruised already healed. All his thoughts were now on Cathy and Jen. Keeping his new found friend safe. Keep Cathy safe and sound...

* * *

**Here's chapter 2! Yay! Oh and by the way, I'm also a fan of Vocaloid! X3**

**Cialos: *Glares***

**Me: What? you looked so CUTE in that dress!**

**CF: Yep! And HILARIOUS!**

**Cialos: ...**

**Me: Keep a look out for Cialos in a dress in Devian Art! I'll post it soon! The name's DPhantom5221**

**CF: Now its PC's turn!**

**PC: *Sweat drop* Wait! Why am I here? I'm suppose to be in your AN in your _other _story. Control.**

**Me: *Shrugs* You can go back once we're done dressing you up! Oh and the story Control will be in HIATUS. Writers Block and I can't think for any good chapters for that because of school! TT^TT**

**CF: Daaaw... Don't cry. School will end soon... I think... I dunno. Different school system.**

**Me: Yeaahh... I have to stop here cause I'm tired!**

**CF: So PLEASE Read and Review! Now, shall we continue with our business with a certain Halfa?**

**Me: Yes. Yes we shall. *Smiles evilly***

**PC: *Gulps* Oh look at the time! Gotta go! *Flies off***

**Both: *Chases after him***

**Cialos: *Chuckles* I have no idea what has gotten in those crazy gals...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own DP and Jen.**

**DP: Butch Hartman**

**Jen: CartoonFreakshow  
**

* * *

Cialos starred at the starry sky. It was still midnight. So Cialos decided to do something to keep him busy. Then, something hit him in the forehead. Cialos tried not to scream so he won't wake up Cathy. He rubbed his head looked around to find a giggling eight year old, green haired, green eyed, young ghost. Youngblood.

"Youngblood! What are you doing here!?" Cialos yelled in a whisper.

"Awww! Come on, Cialos! I'm bored!" Youngblood whined as he flew closer to him. Still wearing his pirate clothes with his parrot on his shoulder. You see, Youngblood and Cialos are related. Cialos is the older brother of Youngblood.

"Can't you play in the GZ? I'm kinda busy..." said Cialos.

"No! Its to boring!" said Youngblood stubbornly.

"Uggggh... Cialos?" asked a voice. The two ghost turned their heads to see Cathy already awake and rubbing her eyes. She then spotted Youngblood. "Ummm... Cialos? Who's this? And why does he look like you?"

"Cathy, this is Youngblood. My younger brother. Youngblood, this is Cathy. My new friend" Cialos introduced. Youngblood flew straight to Cathy and held out a hand, "Sup! I'm Youngblood! This is T-bone!" Youngblood gestured to the parrot on his right shoulder.

"That's not very pirate-like to talk," said the parrot.

"Wow! The parrot can talk!" exclaimed Cathy quietly. Just just, a rock hit her head. "Ow!" Cathy rubbed her head. She picked up a rock to find a note attached to it.

_'Cathy,_

_Look down your window. I thought that we should hang out all night before you go away for the weekend._

_~Jen' _

Cathy put the note down and went over to the window. The two other ghost starred at her confused. Cathy opened a window and Jen came in. Holding a paper bag.

"Hey Cathy!" Jen yelled quietly.

"I'm glad you came, Jen!" Cathy whispered back.

"Oh look! A ghost who looks _just _like Cialos!" Jen gestured to Youngblood.

"Hey! I'm Youngblood! This little fella here is T-bone." Youngblood gestured to the parrot and T-bone squawked in response.

"Oh goody! Let's play 'Dress the little Pirate Ghost!" Jen got out a pink dress complete with pink shoes and a pink bow.

"Uh-oh..." Youngblood said. Jen handed Cathy the bow and shoes and the two girls slowly stalked towards him.

"And better yet..." Cialos put up a ghost shield around Cathy, Jen, and Youngblood so the little ghost won't escape.

**10 minutes later... **

"All done!" both Jen and Cathy whispered. Cialos laughed quietly. Seeing his younger brother in a _dress! _

"Its not funny!" Youngblood exclaimed. T-bone also laughed seeing YB in a dress. Youngblood huffed, "Fine! I'll go back to the Ghost Zone!" Cialos put down the shield and Youngblood flew down to the lab.

"Jen... I have to tell you something," Cathy said when they were done laughing.

"What is it?" asked Jen excitedly.

"Just... Just _don't _freak out. Okay?" Jen nodded her head. Cathy stood back a little and summoned the two white rings. Changing her form Cathy to Phantasma.

"Oh. My. Gosh... That was so cool!" Jen whispered as she studied Cathy._  
_

"Thanks.. Just don't tell anyone... Promise?" Cathy asked.

"Of course I won't! What happened to you? How'd you do that?" asked Jen.

"A ghost attacked me. He wanted me dead. But before he could kill me, I blasted him and sent him back to the other dimension called the Ghost Zone" Cathy explained.

"So Cathy became a Halfa. A Half Human-Half Ghost Hybrid. Which also means that she's half dead. And what she demonstrated is the she turned into her ghost half," Cialos continued.

"Cool! So... Are you guys gonna fight crime? Maybe Danny Phantom could use some help!" Cathy and Cialos thought for a moment then nodded their heads. "Can I help too?" asked Jen.

"Sure... All you need is some of my parents ghost hunting weapons. Just try not to blast Cialos," Cathy said.

"Awesome! Now... Lets watch a movie!" Jen got out her laptop from her paper bag and opened it. Cathy, Jen, and Cialos watched the scary movie on the floor. Every time there was the scariest part, Cathy would always hugged Cialos. Cialos blushed. Though, Cathy never noticed this...

* * *

About three in the morning, Cialos and Cathy flew Jen home. Cathy and Cialos decided to fly around town for a few minutes.

Cathy flew around beside Cialos. Her hair fluttering by the cold breeze. Cialos had his hood up. Cathy stopped her flight and so did Cialos.

"Cathy? Is there something wrong?" asked Cialos worriedly.

"Hey Cialos, can you show me some of your powers?" asked Cathy excitedly.

"Sure!" Cialos flew closer to Cathy so he was floating in front of her. He held out a hand and mist began to materialized. The mist was shaped as a heart. The right part was green mixed with a darker shade of green while the right part was pink mixed with black. Cathy and Cialos both blushed. Then, the mist spread out and circled the two ghost. Cathy and Cialos laughed happily.

They were about to go home when suddenly, a green blast passes between them. They turned their heads to find Danny Phantom. His hands lit up with ecto energy.

"What do you want?" asked Cialos as he got in front of Cathy as if to protect her.

"The reason why you kidnapped my sister!" Danny answered. Before Cialos could ask who his sister was, Danny began to fire several ecto blast at them. Cialos made an ecto shield. But it wasn't strong enough. The impact sent him flying a few feet away.

"Cialos!" Cathy yelled. Cathy turned towards Danny. Her expression frightened. "P-please... Leave us alone... W-we didn't do anything," Cathy pleaded. Her eyes starting to form tears.

Danny starred at her. She really cared about her friend. Danny sighed, "What did you did to my sister?"

"Sister?" Cathy asked.

"Yes. Sister. Her name is Cathy." Cathy's eyes widened. She slowly floated away then grabbed Cialos. She flew as fast as she can towards her room. Danny called out her name. But they were already out of sight. Danny started to fly to his house to get some rest. Tomorrow's the worst day of his life. But a thought came to his mind...

_'What just happened?' _

* * *

**Yay! Chapter 3 is done! And will somebody PLEASE REVIEW!?**

**CF: Pretty please? We already dressed up YB for fun! Don't you guys see? She really worked hard on this!**

**Me: So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! REVIEW! If I get enough review, I'll try my best to edit the next chapter of the story Control. **

**CF: *Giggles* I love it how I get to dress up Youngblood! But when do I get to hit ghost in the head with the Fenton Anti Creep Stick?**

**Me: *Smiles Evilly* Soon my friend... Really soon...**

**CF: Wow... That was melodramatic... XD**

**Me: IKR? So again! **

**Both: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do NOT own Danny Phantom and Jen.**_  
_

**DP: Butch Hartman**

**Jen: CartoonFreakshow  
**

**PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORY CALLED The Phantom Reaper **

**Located in my Profile or Danny Phantom x Young Justice crossover**

* * *

_'Oh gosh... Did he really said my name? Oh no no no! What if he meant me? I never met him before!' _Cathy thought as she huddled in the corner of her room. Cialos looking worriedly at her.

"Cathy? Are you okay?" Cialos sat down beside her.

Cathy looked up to meet his glowing green eyes. "No... I'm not okay."

"What's wrong?" Cialos asked.

"D-Danny Phantom just said th-that her sister's n-name was... Cathy," she answered. Cialos' eyes widened.

"How could I not noticed this before?," Cialos muttered.

"What did you not notice?" asked Cathy with a raised eyebrow.

"Danny _Fenton. _Danny _Phantom. _Fenton runs off and Phantom appears. Vice-versa. H-his a... Halfa," Cialos explained.

"What the what!? Danny's a-!" Before Cathy could say the next word, Cialos covered her mouth using his hand.

"Yes. A Halfa. You may not want to scream it out to the heavens. Your parents are ghost hunters. Remember?" Cathy nodded and Cialos nodded his head.

"Okay... I'll talk to him tomorrow. Right now, I need to get some sleep." Cathy yawned and got up. She turned went to the bathroom to change. Cialos floated in mid air. Lying on his back. Closing his eyes to get some rest.

A while later, Cathy came in wearing a black long sleeved shirt with a pink collar and sleeves and black shorts. She smiled and got out a blanket. She put them over to Cialos' body. With a one last glance at the ghost, Cathy laid down on her bed and went to sleep.

* * *

Danny starred at the ceiling. Still trying to understand why that ghost, Phantasma, hurriedly left when he said the name of his sister. Well, Phantasma looks a little like him. Although, with the pink tips, he really did'nt know. Her voice does sound familiar. Only with an echo in it. But her sense of fashion is familiar. Black with pink. Black _with _pink. Many black, less pink.

Cathy!?

Is Cathy the ghost!? Well, Cathy's things has black and pink. Her outfit, bedroom, pajamas, everything! She also had been wanting pink streaks in her hair for Pete's sake! Is Cathy really the ghost?

Danny gave up a yawn. _'I'll just talk to her tomorrow. Sam and Tucker already knew that I would stay with Vlad. Tomorrow's gonna be a bummer.' _Danny thought and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**The Next Day... **

"Bye kids! Have fun at Vlad's!" Maddie called out as she entered the Fenton R.V.

"Say 'Hi' to V-man for me!" Jack said and the two ghost hunter's drove off. Leaving three remaining Fentons to wave goodbye to them. Bags next to their feet. Then, a black limo parked in front off them.

Danny and Jazz scowled. Out came the limo was Vlad Masters.

"Hi Uncle Vlad!" Cathy run up to him and hugged him. Vlad chuckled and ruffled her raven black hair. Danny gave up a growl.

"Come on kids. Let's go to the mansion." Vlad and Cathy got in the limo. Danny and Jazz was the next one. Danny's eyes glowed green with hatred and annoyance. The chauffeur put their bags in the trunk and went back to the driver's seat. With a one last glance at Fenton Works, the limo drove off.

Cialos followed them from high above. Not wanting to be sensed. Cathy knew that he was following them. And she was glad for him to stick by her side.

* * *

Cathy sat down on the bed in the room she was staying in with Cialos sitting cross-legged in mid air. Her room was black with pink stripes, black carpte, a queen sized bed with a black blanket, a nightstand with a pink lamp, a white dresser (which she really hated since it's not black), a brown table with a black laptop on top of it, black office chair, a bookshelf, a small balcony with window-doors, and a door leading to the bathroom.

Danny's room has white walls, blue carpet, a black queen sized bed, a small porch with glass doors, a giant T.V complete with the finest video game player, a brown desk with a blue laptop and a black office chair, and a black closet. A bathroom is also connected.

Jazz's room has pink walls, white carpet, a pink queen sized bed, a small porch with glass windows, a giant bookshelf complete with a red sofa fit for 3 people, light brown desk with a pink laptop and white office chair, and a white closet. Bathroom also connected to Jazz's room.

Cathy sighed. She needs to tell Danny now. But she wants to do something first. Her favorite hobby, singing.

She got up and opened her bag that was lying next to the bed. She got out her headset. She adjusted the little microphone attached to it. Cialos looked at her questioningly. Cathy sat back down on the bed and motioned for Cialos to sit next to her. So Cialos did. Then, Cathy started to sing.

**Bold- Cathy** _Italic- Cialos _

**If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea,  
I'll sail the world to find you  
If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't** see,  
**I'll be**** the light to guide you **

Cialos looked at her surprised. This was hi first time he ever heard Cathy sing. It was just so... Beautiful.

**Find out what we're made of****  
When we are called to help our friends in need**

_You can count on me like 1 2 3_  
_I'll be there_**  
And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4 3 2  
And you'll be there  
Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah**

Wooooh, Wooooh

_yeah Yeah_**If you toss and you turn and you just can't fall asleep**  
**I'll sing a song**  
**beside you**  
_And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me_  
_Everyday I will_  
_remind you_

**Ohh**  
**Find out what we're made of**  
_When we are called to help our friends in need_

**You can count on me like 1 2 3**  
**I'll be there**  
_And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4 3 2_  
_You'll be there_  
_Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

**Wooooh, Wooooh**  
_Yeah Yeah_

**You'll always have my shoulder when you cry**  
_I'll never let go_  
_Never say goodbye_

_You can count on me like 1 2 3_  
_I'll be there_  
**And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4 3 2**  
**You'll be there**  
**Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah**

**Wooooh, Wooooh**  
**you can count on me cos' I can count on you **

Cathy looked at Cialos. Blue meeting green. The two blushed and looked away.

"Your a great singer," Cialos suddenly said.

"You think so?" asked Cathy as she looked at him.

"I know so," replied Cialos. Cathy hugged him. Cialos blushed a deep red. But returned the hug anyways. Just then, a knock on the door broke the hug.

"Cialos! Turn invisible!" Cathy whispered and Cialos did as what he was told.

"Come in!" The door opened to reveal Danny. Danny went inside and his ghost sense went off. He tried to cover it by fake coughing. Cathy noticed this and raised an eyebrow. Danny sat down beside her.

"Cathy... Is there something you wanted to tell me?" asked Danny as he put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes- No! I mean... I-I.. Maybe!" Cathy stuttered.

Danny sighed, "Cathy, that ghost, who kidnapped you, did he did anything to you?" asked Danny curiously.

"No! He would never do anything to hurt me!" Cathy yelled.

"How do you know?" asked Danny. Cathy felt a tap on her shoulder and Danny's ghost sense went off again. Cathy knew that it was Cialos. Cathy knew what Cialos was trying to say. So she shook his head. Another tap. Still no. Tap. With a sigh of defeat, Cathy finally nodded her head.

"Danny... Just _promise _me not to hurt him and freak out. Okay?" Cathy asked. Danny nodded. He stumbled back when Cialos turned visible.

"Cathy! Don't go near him!" Danny grabbed his sister's wrist and dragged her behind him. Cathy made her wrist intangible in which Danny noticed. "What the!? Cathy?"

Cathy got in front of Cialos, "Don't hurt him!"

"Cathy! He was the one who kidnapped you!" yelled Danny. Getting into a fighting stance in case the ghost attacked.

"He only wanted a friend!" protested Cathy.

"Ummm... Cathy? He needs to know the truth," Cialos pipped in.

"What truth?" asked Danny.

"Danny... Do you know what a Halfa is?" asked Cathy. Danny immediately dropped his fighting stance.

"I-I... W-well... I don't... I do know- Wait! How did you know about Halfas?" asked Danny.

Cathy sighed, "Danny. I... I think I know about you..."

"What about me?" asked Danny nervously as he began to sweat drop.

"Fenton. Phantom. Black hair changed to white hair. Blue eyes changed to green ones. Danny _Fenton _and Danny _Phantom. _You two are one and the same," Cathy explained. Danny's eyes widened. He opened his mouth to protest but Cathy cut him off, "I'm... Also a Halfa."

* * *

**Sorry for the Cliffy! I _really _wanted to post this! Yeah, Danny has to find out Cathy's secret. Cathy's smarter than she looks! X3**

**Also, thank you dannyFANtom for reviewing! I'm SO glad you also like this story!**

**Review Time! (I'll skip CartoonFreakshow's review since she's part of this story)**

**dannyFANtom:**** Here's chapter 4! Hope you like it! X3**

**I'll keep going! XD Although... Because of school... I don't update as often like I used to... I MISS YOU SUMMER! TT^TT **

**CF: YAY! New Chapter! Where do I come in?**

**Me: Hmmmm... Maybe in Chapter 5 or 6. But you can still smack ghost with the Fenton Anti Creep Stick!**

**CF: Momma like... XD**

**Me: I don't get it... Its just a bat with the word Fenton on it...**

**CF: ITS NOT JUST A BAT! ITS MY FAVORITE!**

**Me: Oookay... Ooookay... No need to get all Crazy on me...**

**CF: Sorry... I just... Wanna hit someone in the head... And dress boys up...**

**Me: *Snickers* Yeah... Like what you did to PC and Jake! XD**

**CF: If y'all want to check my drawings, go to Devian Art and search CartoonFreakshow **

**Me: Well! That's all for now! So remember!**

**Both: Read and Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: For the LAST TIME!**

**I do NOT own DP and Jen!**

**DP: Butch Hartman**

**Jen: CartoonFreakshow**

**Understand!? Sorry... I'm TIRED of saying all this Disclaimer stuff... Let's just get on with the story**

* * *

_"I'm... Also a Halfa" _

Danny's eyes widened. He's mouth hanging open. Did... Did Cathy said that she was also a Halfa?

"Cathy... Is... Is this true?" Danny earned a nod from his sister.

"Here. I'll show you." Cathy stepped back and summoned the rings that transforms her from Cathy, to Phantasma.

"C-Cathy... I... You... How?" Was all Danny managed to ask.

Cathy sighed, "A ghost tried to kill me. He said that I would be a good bait for you. Cialos said that he's name is Cruentus. He wants to rid all of the Halfas in existent."

"Danny Phantom. I am _so _sorry about kidnapping Cathy. I only wanted a friend. My brother, Youngblood, isn't much help," Cialos apologized.

"Hold up a sec! Youngblood's your _brother!?_" Danny asked. Cialos nodded and once again, Danny's mouth was hanging open.

"Close your mouth. You'll catch flies." Cathy closed Danny's mouth with a giggle.

"So Cathy.. I mean Phantasma... What powers do you got?" Danny asked curiously.

"Well... I can fly, turn intangible and invisible, I can overshadow, telekinesis, and Ghost rays or Ecto Blast," Cathy answered. "What about you?"

"Well... I also have the Basic Ghost Abilities. I also have Cryokinesis. Which means I have Ice Powers," answered Danny. He then turned to Cialos, "What about you?"

"I can make colorful mist and Basic Ghost Abilities," Cialos said with a shrug. Just then, a knock on the door grabbed their attention.

"Cialos! Hide!" Cathy whispered as she transformed back and Cialos quickly turned intangible and flew through the ceiling.

"Daniel, Catherine, what are you two doing?" The door opened to reveal Vlad.

"Nothing, Fruitloop," replied Danny. Vlad's eye twitched while Cathy held back her giggles.

Vlad sighed, "I'll be in my office." And with that, he left.

"Why do you call Vlad 'Fruitloop'?" asked Cathy.

"Because-" Danny immediately closed his mouth. He can't tell Cathy that Vlad's a Halfa too. She could get hurt. He really doesn't want her sister getting hurt. "Because... He... Ummm... Fruity nickname?" Danny grinned sheepishly white Cathy raised an eyebrow.

"GAAAAH!" A scream can be heard outside the room.

Cathy knew this voice, "Cialos!" Cathy quickly transformed into her ghost half. Danny did the same too. Danny starred at her with amusement for a second before flying out the room along with her.

They flew through the halls. Trying to locate the possibly injured green-haired ghost.

"Cialos!" Cathy spotted him lying on the corner. Bruised up and unconscious.

"So, this is the mysterious ghost? Phantasma, was it?" a voice said. Phantasma and Danny looked up to see Vlad Plasmius.

"Your the vampire ghost!"

Vlad raised an eyebrow, "Where ever did you got that name?"

"Uhhh... Lucky guest?" Phantasma said. Danny fired multiple ecto blast at the older ghost.

"C-Cathy?" Cialos muttered.

"Its okay, Cialos. You'll be okay. Just stay here." Cialos gave a weak nod.

"Gaaah!" Phantasma turned to look that Danny crashed against the wall. She then turned towards Plasmius.

"I guess your the only one left." His hands lit up with pink ecto energy. Phantasma flew up to face him.

"Lets see if you can beat me!" She fired green ecto blast at him. Though, he blocked them using an ecto shield. She kept firing, but it was all blocked by that stupid shield!

"Not as experience, are we?" Vlad taunted. Phantasma growled in annoyance.

"Uggghh..." She turned around to see that Cialos was getting up slowly. Vlad saw her worried expression. An evil grin on his face. He then fired at the green-haired ghost.

"Gaaaahhh!" Cialos was shocked by pink electricity.

"Cialos!" Phantasma cried out. Tears forming in her eyes when she saw Cialos became unconscious again. Her teary eyes narrowed. Growling in rage, her hands lit up with green fire.

"You'll pay for that!" Phantasma yelled. She fired several ecto- fire balls. Hitting the older ghost in the chest. Vlad cried out and stumbled back.

"That's it. No more games." Vlad set out a powerful blast. Hitting Phantasma. She cried out in pain as she landed next to Danny. Who was getting up.

"C-Phantasma!" Danny almost said 'Cathy'. Seeing her sister bruised up filled him with rage. His eyes turned blue. His hands glowing with blue ice energy. He flew up to face Plasmius.

"Grrraaahhh!" He cried out in rage as he fired several icicles at him. Sometimes missing, sometimes hitting. He then shot a powerful ice blast that encase the older ghost in ice.

Danny flew down next to Cathy. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah... Can we beat him now?" Danny smiled at her. He nodded and the two siblings flew up above Plasmius' head.

"Grrraaaggghhh!" they both cried out. Danny fired blue ice energy as Phantasma fired green fire energy. The green fire swirling around the ice blast. The blast was powerful to sent the older ghost fly straight to the wall and breaking the ice block encasing him. The blast wasn't at full power. So he didn't turned back to Masters.

"You win this round. But you shall regret that, Daniel." Plasmius wrapped his cape around himself and disappeared in a pink swirl.

"Phew!" Cathy exclaimed. She and Danny did a high-five. Then, she flew back to Cialos.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah... Thanks." Cialos blushed when Cathy smiled warmly. Meanwhile, Danny was smiling at the two.

* * *

_Time Skip... _

Danny, Jazz, and Cathy all went home at Sunday. Jack gave Vlad a big bear hug-which made Vlad fume but forced a smile- and continued to go home. When they reached home, Cathy went to her room and unpacked her bags as Cialos helped her.

_After Dinner... _

Cathy giggled as Cialos made dragons out of black mists. Cialos grinned when he made Cathy amused.

**Knock-knock **

"Who's there?"

"Cathy, it's Danny."

"Oh, come in, bro!"

Danny entered the room with a smile, "So, do you two wanna go out patrolling? Sam and Tucker wanted to meet you."

"Won't they know our secret?"

Danny grinned, "They already did. Well, mine that is."

"Can I bring Jen?"

"Wait, why?"

"Because she already knew my secret and met Cialos. Please?" Cathy did the puppy dog eyes. With a pout. Danny sighed and nodded his head. Cathy squealed and grabbed her phone then dialed Jen's number.

"Jen!"

"Hey, Cathy! I missed you!"

"Me too! Hey, wanna help out Danny Phantom?"

"You serious!?"

"Of course I am! I did said that we'll help him! But you need a disguise!"

"Sure thing! I already made them!"

"Oookkaayy... Meet us at the park. 'Kay, Jen?"

"Call me Melinoe! Also, can you bring the Fention Anti Creep Stick?"

"Uhhh... Sure. See you there!" Cathy hung up the phone and turned to Danny, "Ready!" The two Halfa's then transformed into their ghost halves. Amity Park, meet Danny Phantom's new relative, Phantasma.

* * *

**Phew! It's done!**

**WARNING!**

**Next chapter will be a lot of HUMORS! XD**

**Come on, guys! I NEED REVIEWS if ya'll want me to keep writing! I like Reviews... I really do... But NO FLAMES! Seriously... Flame ME and I'LL Flame YOU...**

**Anyway, Review Time!**

**dannyFANtom99: Don't_ worry! I will! IF I get enough Reviews, that is... But I promise CartoonFreakshow that I'll continue this! X3 I_**

**CF: In the next chapter, I'll appear... With the Fenton Anti Creep Stick.. *mischievous smile***

**Me: *giggles* Watch out ghost! The new members of Team Phantom are coming!**

**PLEASE Read and Review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm Ba~ack!**

**Okay, enough chit-chat! So this story is where PP will NOT happen! Got it!? Good. To the story!  
**

* * *

When Jen arrived, she was surprised that Danny is Danny Phantom. But she also promised to not tell anyone. Which is a relief to the original members of Team Phantom. So here they were, Team Phantom (Sam, Danny, Jazz, and Tucker) decided to see is Cialos, Cathy and Melinoe (AKA Jen) fight they're first ghost. Good thing Danny's there.

Jen in Melinoe wore a black long sleeved shirt with a white M, grey cloak with a hood, grey belt, black pants, black combat boots, and her favorite Goggles.

"Ready, guys?" asked Cathy in Phantasma form.

"Yep!" whispered the two. They slowly crept behind the bush.

_Meanwhile... _

"I can't believe Cathy's a Halfa," mused Jazz.

"She said that she was attacked by a ghost and almost killed her," replied Danny in Phantom form.

"They make a great team," added Sam.

"Who knew Cialos is the older brother of YoungBlood?" asked Tucker.

"Please be care, please be careful," said Jazz over and over all the while chewing her nails nervously.

_Back to the Young Trio _

"Ready," said Phantasma.

"Set," replied Melinoe.

"Go!" finished Cialos.

They jumped out and began attacking the ghost. It was some kind of snake. Phantasma and Cialos used they're Ecto-Blasts while Melinoe used the Fenton Anti Creep Stick.

"Haa-Ya!" exclaimed Melinoe. She hit the snake on the side of it's head. And again. And again! Phantasma and Cialos hit the snake together on it's chest. About a few minutes later, the ghost snake was beginning to get dazed.

"Melinoe! Now!" shouted Phantasma. Melinoe nodded and got out a thermos and sucked the snake in. The trio high-five each other and cheered. Team Phantom approached them with smiles on their faces. Jazz and Danny hugged Phantasma.

"Great job, little sis." said Jazz.

"You'd make a great leader someday," added Danny.

"Thanks," Phantasma hugged them back. When they broke out of the hug, Phantasma ran to her best friends and pulled them in a group hug.

"You two are the greatest friends ever!"

"Awww! Thanks Phantasma!" said Melinoe.

Cialos blushed, "It was also great being your friend."

Then, YoungBlood appeared, "Hey Cialos! Where have you been!? I'm bored!" Team Phantom could only stare at him. Well, Sam, Danny, and Tucker are kids. And Jazz could now also see him due to the Bearbert Einstein incident.

Melinoe leaned to Phantasma and whispered something, "Can we?"

Phantasma nodded and Melinoe got out a dress from who-knows-where. The two young girls pounced YoungBlood.

"Hey! Wha-Stop it! Lemme go!"

"No!" answered Phantasma.

"We're making you pretty!" added Melinoe. Team Phantom and Cialos laughed at the scene. Things may go on good. For now...

**The End.  
**

* * *

**Well, that's all! X3**

**CF: Is it really over?**

**Me: Nope! There's a Sequel! Where Jen, Cathy, and Cialos are now 14! Also, I'm gonna make it interesting!**

**CF: Ooooh! What is it?**

**Me: The Young Trio are gonna get sucked into a portal. They'll meet your OCs, Jake, Abby, and Stripes! Cathy begins to fall for Jake!**

**CF: Love Triangle! X3**

**Me: Yep! So it may take a while!**

**Both: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
